Hay días
by Jane Bells
Summary: Edward la dejó, Bella siguió con su vida, se dedicó al estudio y luego al trabajo, pero ya no es la misma chica. Después de cuatro años, Edward vuelve a irrumpir en su vida, él siempre la amó y sólo desea una oportunidad para explicarle los errores del pasado, ¿será que Bella le dará una nueva oportunidad? ¿Qué piensas tú? ¡Entra y descúbrelo! (Todos humanos)
1. Capítulo 1- Encuentro con el pasado

**Disclaimer**: La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

* * *

><p><strong>Resumen<strong>: Edward la dejó, Bella siguió con su vida, se dedicó al estudio y luego al trabajo, pero ya no es la misma chica. Después de cuatro años, Edward vuelve a irrumpir en su vida, él siempre la amó y sólo desea una oportunidad para explicarle los errores del pasado, ¿será que Bella le dará una nueva oportunidad? ¿Qué piensas tú? ¡Entra y descúbrelo! (Todos humanos)

* * *

><p>Capítulo beteado por Natalie González (Naklie Cullen), gracias por la revisión y por las correcciones, nena :D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hay días<strong>

_Hay días en los que ni yo mismo me entiendo, hay días que estoy feliz, hay días que estoy triste; hay días que me gustaría olvidarme de todo, hay días que sé todo, hay días que no sé nada; hay días en que te deseo y espero, hay días que me desespero porque pienso que jamás vas a llegar; hay días en que soñar ya no es suficiente y son en estos días en que más te anhelo._

_(Jane Bells)_

**Capítulo 1 — Encuentro con el pasado**

Cuatro malditos años ya habían pasado y yo seguía aquí viviendo de mis recuerdos, apuesto que él ya ni siquiera se acuerda de mi existencia, mientras yo sigo aquí, como la idiota que soy, viviendo de estos recuerdos. No tengo vida social, vivo de mi trabajo en casa, soy un espectro de aquello que fui un día; la chica alegre, sonriente y dulce que dio paso a la chica triste, impasible y dura, ésta ahora soy yo, por lo menos es el cariz que presento delante de todos, porque en mis adentros sé que sigo siendo la misma chica, pero ésa solamente sale a flote cuando estoy totalmente sola, o cuando trato con mis pacientes, la otra es un disfraz que funciona perfectamente, ya que nadie se me acerca. No es que trate mal a las personas, pero mantengo las distancias, no me aproximo más allá de lo necesario y no dejo que nadie se me acerque, no quiero entablar una nueva relación, sea de amistad o amorosa, no quiero decepcionarme nuevamente, entonces me quedo en la seguridad que me transmite mis amistades más antiguas.

— Bella, encontré a la doctora Denali en el pasillo y me pidió que te dijera que desea hablarte, te quiere en su sala en 15 minutos — dijo mi mejor amiga, sacándome de mis recuerdos, ella es una de las pocas personas en que confió y que sabe de mi historia.

— Gracias, Alice, voy para allá entonces, ehh… ¿Tienes idea de lo qué quiere hablarme?

— No, amiga, pero no creo que sea algo malo, estaba muy tranquila aparentemente.

— Vale.

Alice y yo somos amigas desde la enseñanza básica, es tanta nuestra afinidad que terminamos escogiendo la misma carrera, enfermería, yo me especialicé en pediatría y ella en urgencias, fuimos juntas a la universidad y debo admitir que ella fue mi mayor apoyo, en una época donde para mí no existía más razón para seguir adelante, ella me recordó el motivo por el cual había escogido hacer enfermería: _"siempre quisiste ayudar a los más necesitados, ayudarlos en su proceso de cura o apoyarlos en el caso contrario, no te olvides de eso"_, me había dicho en aquel entonces. Y fue lo que yo hice, no me olvidé de mi objetivo y me dediqué en cuerpo y alma a mi carrera, viviendo prácticamente para mis estudios y luego que los terminé para el trabajo que conseguí en el hospital universitario de Seattle gracias a mis buenas calificaciones. A pesar de que trabajamos en áreas distintas siempre nos encontramos en los pasillos o si tenemos tiempo durante nuestra guardia escapamos hacía el área de la otra, también siempre almorzamos juntas.

Llegué a la puerta de la doctora Carmen Denali, la directora del hospital, le pegué dos veces antes de escuchar un adelante desde dentro de la sala.

— Buenas, doctora Denali, ¿quería hablarme? — pregunté adentrándome en la amplia sala llena de diplomas por todas las paredes. Ella era una mujer de cuarenta años, alta y delgada, dueña de unos lindos ojos azules que transmitían a la primera impresión tranquilidad, sin embargo, ella estaba muy lejos de ser la persona tranquila que aparentaba, todos los funcionarios del hospital la temían desde los mejores médicos hasta personal de la limpieza, sin embargo, a causa de eso el hospital funcionaba de maravilla.

— Tome asiento, enfermera Swan.

Me senté empezando a sentir los efectos de estar delante de ella, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de porqué ella quería hablarme, solo estuve delante de ella dos veces, en la primera fue para la entrevista para conseguir el cargo de enfermera y la segunda fue hacía seis meses cuando fui promovida a enfermera jefe de la ala de pediatría.

— Bueno, enfermera Swan, dentro de una semana será la cirugía del niño Morgan, infelizmente acabo de ser informada que el doctor Whitlock sufrió un accidente practicando surf — dijo con un tono de voz irónico — y se ha roto la mano derecha quedando así imposibilitado de hacer cirugías por un mes, por lo menos ya nos informó que un amigo le viene a sustituir por ese periodo, usted debe estar ser preguntándose donde entra en esta historia, ¿no, enfermera Swan?

Asentí tímidamente.

— Pues bien, este amigo es uno de los mejores cirujanos pediátricos de la actualidad, y hacía tiempo que yo intentaba traerlo de forma definitiva a nuestro hospital, y además de amigo del doctor Whitlock él también es mi sobrino, lo que quiero de usted señorita es que se encargue personalmente de todos los detalles referentes a la cirugía del niño Morgan, quiero que todo salga perfecto, tenemos que causar una excelente impresión al doctor, pues realmente quiero convencerlo a quedarse con nosotros, ¿comprende, enfermera Swan? — Terminó en un tono amenazante.

— Perfectamente, doctora.

— El doctor Cullen — sentí que palidecía al escuchar este apellido — se integra a nuestro equipo el lunes por la mañana, así que, tendrá los mismos días de guardia que usted, por eso esté atenta a todo lo que él necesite.

— Sí, doctora.

— Esto es todo, enfermera Swan, ya puede volver a su trabajo.

Mientras volvía para la pediatría repetía como se tratara de un mantra: es solo un apellido, existen miles de Cullen por ahí. A pesar de que existía días que anhelaba aquella persona con todas mis fuerzas esto no significaba que estaba preparada para volver a encontrarla, bueno, no anhelaba aquella persona, sino su ilusión, porque de la verdadera persona todo lo que más deseaba de ella era distancia, pero su ilusión me llevaba a una época feliz, una época que por más que yo intente olvidar se encuentra arraigada en mi interior, como las profundas raíces de un árbol a la tierra. Cómo podía seguir teniendo esos recuerdos sabiendo que todo no fue más que una vil mentira.

x-x-x-x-x

En este fin de semana tenía dos días de descanso consecutivos, mis guardias eran de 12 horas y luego tenía un descanso de 36 horas y dos veces al mes me eran concedidos dos días de descanso consecutivos que era lo que me tocaba ahora. A pesar de tener dos días libres no conseguí relajar en ningún momento, durante el fin de semana no conseguí olvidarme del hecho que un tal doctor Cullen ingresaría en el hospital y que yo tendría que lidiar directamente con él. Alice me llamó algunas veces para saber cómo estaba, pues, según ella había vuelto medio rara de la conversación con la doctora Denali, le dije que solo estaba preocupada para que todo saliera bien con el nuevo médico, no le dije su apellido, no quería afligirla también; el lunes llegaría y yo confirmaría que el tal doctor sólo sería un más Cullen entre muchos, no el mío.

Por fin llegó el lunes, a las siete menos veinte entré en el hospital, cambié mi ropa por una blusa de algodón blanco y unos jeans también blancos y calcé los zapatos típicos de enfermeras, puse la bata blanca por encima, la mía era llena de dibujos de mariposas coloridas para alegrar a los niños, y luego fui hablar con la enfermera del turno de la noche para sustituirla. Después de revisar los datos de la noche y dar instrucciones a los técnicos me fui hacer la revisión de los pacientes. Una hora después sólo me faltaba el niño Morgan, que iba ser operado el miércoles por el nuevo doctor, me deshice de este pensamiento no me iba a llevar por un buen camino.

— Buenos días, Gabriel — lo saludé adentrando en la habitación.

— Hola, Bella — contestó con una gran sonrisa.

— Señora Morgan, buenos días.

— Buenos días, enfermera Swan.

— ¿Y cómo estas hoy, Gabriel?

— Muy… bien… Mi mamá me ha dicho que hoy viene a verme el doctor que va a operarme — me contó feliz.

— Sí, es verdad, pronto podrás ir a casa.

— Síp, es lo que más quiero — dijo con los ojos azules llenos de ilusión.

Gabriel tenía seis años, era un niño adorable, muy cariñoso y alegre a pesar de su enfermedad. Tenía un problema en una válvula coronaria, lo que le impedía de ser un niño normal para su edad, pues necesitaba tener algunos cuidados especiales, no podía correr o jugar juegos que exigían algún tipo de actividad física, pero después de que le hicieran la intervención este problema sería revertido.

— Bueno, tengo que irme, más tarde paso a verte, pero dame mi beso de buenos días que todavía no me los has dado — dije en un tono de enfado.

Él se rió y se bajó de la cama para abrazarme y besarme, me puse de cuclillas frente a él, y cuando lo estaba abrazando escuche que alguien me llamaba desde la puerta.

— Enfermera Swan.

— ¿Sí? — Gabriel me soltó, entonces di la vuelta para ver mi pesadilla hecha realidad, en la puerta estaba la doctora Denali y junto a ella el doctor Cullen, el mío Cullen.

Me sentí palidecer de inmediato, mientras que sus ojos verdes recorrían mi cuerpo hasta detenerse en mi rostro, me miró fijamente no sé precisar por cuanto tiempo; a través de su mirada percibí que él estaba sorprendido y al mismo tiempo ¿feliz? Él no había cambiado mucho, seguía con el mismo pelo desordenado, con su mirada verde misteriosa, tal vez hubiese ganado algo de peso, pero en el buen sentido, ahora también tenía un aura de madurez que antes no la tenía.

Nuestra burbuja fue interrumpida por la voz de la doctora Denali.

— Señorita Swan, le presento el doctor Cullen, doctor Cullen, ésta es la enfermera Swan responsable por el sector de enfermería de la pediatría.

— Doctor Cullen — lo cumplimenté apáticamente.

— Enfermera Swan.

De pronto sentí un tirón en mi mano derecha, mire hacia abajo.

— ¿Es este mi doctor, Bella? — Quiso saber Gabriel.

— Sí, cariño.

Los próximos minutos fueron dedicados a hablar sobre la intervención de Gabriel, la señora Morgan se quedó contentísima con los esclarecimientos dados por él, al principio ella estaba recelosa con el cambio de médico, pero luego de una buena conversación entre la doctora Denali, el doctor Cullen y ella, todos sus miedos se disiparon, él era un buen médico, siempre supe que lo sería, transmitía seguridad y confianza y eso se percibía a lo lejos.

— Doctora Denali, permiso, pero necesito volver al puesto de enfermería — necesitaba huir de allí lo más rápido posible, El doctor Cullen, mientras hablaba con la señora Morgan, me daba miradas furtivas que solamente yo percibí.

— Sí, Swan, luego nos vemos allá, todavía tengo algunas cosas que hablar con usted — asentí y salí lo más rápido que pude.

Empecé a andar sin rumbo pos los pasillos del hospital, me sentía totalmente abrumada, no me lo podía creer en la mala pasada que el destino me estaba jugado, mientras caminaba una profusión de recuerdos invadieron me mente.

"— _Cásate conmigo, Bella — me había pedido Edward después de que hiciéramos el amor._

_Me separé de sus brazos y lo miré intensamente._

— _¿Hablas en serio?_

— _Nunca he hablado tan en serio, pero si necesitas de una prueba concreta para creer en mis palabras…— se sentó en su cama y buscó algo en el cajón de la mesita de noche, volvió hacia mí con una cajita cubierta de terciopelo azul oscuro en la mano, abrió delante de mí, dentro de ella había un delicado anillo de oro con una piedra transparente en el medio._

— _Señorita Swan, ¿me harías el gran honor de ser mi esposa?_

— _Sí — contesté con un susurro, conteniendo las lágrimas que querían asomar en mis ojos._

_Me tomó la mano derecha y puso el anillo en mi dedo medio, luego beso el anillo y me miró a los ojos._

— _Gracias — dijo emocionado."_

Todo mentira, sus caricias, sus promesas de amor, absolutamente todo mentira. Caminaba tan abstraída en mis pensamientos que terminé por chocar con alguien, cuando levanté mis ojos para disculparme vi la única persona que me entendería en este momento.

— Alice — suspiré.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Bella? — Indagó preocupada.

— Vamos a otro sitio, necesito contarte algo.

Nos dirigimos hacia el descanso de los enfermeros, era temprano todavía y probablemente no encontraríamos a nadie echando una siesta, así que podríamos hablar con más privacidad.

— Dime, ¿qué te pasa? — Inquirió ella así que cerramos la puerta.

— Edward está aquí.

— ¿Qué? ¡No es posible!

— Sí, es tan posible que acabo de verlo, no sé qué hacer amiga, me siento como a cuatro años, no sé si podré salir adelante esta vez — empecé a llorar sin darme cuenta.

— Shhh… no estás sola amiga, Edward no te va a joder la vida una vez más — me consoló Alice mientras yo me deshacía en llanto en sus brazos.

— Todo iba tan bien Alice, por qué, por qué ahora que yo empezaba a vivir nuevamente nos volvemos a encontrar.

— No sé, Bella, no sé.

Me quedé unos 15 minutos más llorando mientras ella me consolaba.

— Mira, tienes que arreglarte un poco, luego van a estar buscándote y a mí también, tenemos que ir para nuestras áreas.

— Ok. Déjame lavar el rostro y volvemos.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? — Me preguntó Alice mientras caminábamos hacia nuestras respectivas áreas.

— Un poco, después que termine mi guardia voy casa pensar en lo que voy hacer de aquí en adelante, aprovecharé que mañana es mi día de descanso y pondré las ideas en su lugar.

— ¿Quieres que duerma en tu casa?

— No, Alice, necesito estar sola para pensar, después te llamo y hablamos, ¿vale?

— Claro, amiga, no te olvides que estoy contigo.

— Lo sé, Alice. Gracias.

Mientras volvía para el puesto de enfermería escuché mi nombre ser llamado en los altavoces del hospital, estaba siendo requerida en pediatría. Apresé mis pasos y al llegar fui informada de que debería sondar a una niña de 1 año de edad, que se encontraba muy débil para comer por su propia cuenta, ya que había sido víctima de un severo virus estomacal que la dejó muy deshidratada. Llave mis manos y me dispuse a preparar todo el material necesario para el procedimiento, con todo listo me dirigí a la habitación de la niña; su madre velaba su sueño con una expresión de extrema preocupación y de amor absoluto, sobretodo amor. Siempre que me deparaba con una escena como ésta me preguntaba si algún día yo experimentaría sentir un amor así, si algún día mi vientre y mis brazos acunarían a un niño o una niña que yo pudiera llamar de mío, me deshice de este pensamiento, ya sabía muy bien la respuesta a esta pregunta, no, no voy poder acunar un niño y llamarme mío, porque jamás volveré a entregarme a un hombre, jamás volveré a sentirme usada, engañada, mancillada por nadie más, aunque para esto tenga que renunciar a algo que siempre había soñado, ser madre.

Realicé el procedimiento tranquilamente ya que la niña ya había sido previamente sedada por una de las técnicas en enfermería, cuando terminé la madre me dio las gracias, le dije que probablemente dentro de pocos días la niña estaría recuperada, ya que ahora ya estaba casi libre del virus y solo le faltaba recuperar las fuerzas para salir adelante.

Volví al puesto de enfermería y dije a una de las técnicas que se encargara de ir a alimentar a la niña que yo había sondado. Me quedé sola en aquel sitio ya que el resto de mi equipo estaba realizando algún procedimiento. Mientras descartaba el material utilizado sentí la presencia de alguien a mis espaldas, lavé mis manos y me giré para ver di quien se trataba.

— Bella — dijo Edward mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Tragué en seco.

— Doctor Cullen, ¿necesita algo?

— Sí, precisamos hablar, Bella.

— ¿Sobre?

— Nosotros.

— Yo no tengo nada que hablar con usted, a no ser que sea algo relacionado a nuestro trabajo, si no es acerca de esto, entonces pierde su tiempo — aclaré tajantemente.

— Bella, por favor, necesitas escucharme — dijo de forma suplicante mientras avanzaba algunos pasos en mi dirección.

— No se me acerque — retrocedí un paso, pero me topé con la encimera del lavamanos.

— Enfermera Swan — ¡oh! Gracias al cielo, era la técnica Stanley que regresaba de alimentar a la niña.

— Sí, Stanley.

— Oh, disculpa si interrumpo — dijo al percatarse de la presencia de Edward en la habitación.

— No se preocupe, no hablábamos nada importante — contesté.

Edward reviró sus ojos.

— Doctor Cullen — lo saludó, él solamente asintió con la cabeza. — Ya alimenté a la niña, enfermera Swan, y mientras regresaba encontré la doctora Kate, pidió que fuera a maternidad — habló mirando nerviosamente entre mí y Edward.

La doctora Kate era llamada por su nombre y no por su apellido para distinguirse de su madre, ya que es ella hija de la doctora Denali, y por consecuencia prima de Edward, ¡Ohhh, Dios! Kate era una de las pocas amistades que hice después de ingresar en el hospital, bueno para que mentir, era la única, ya que Alice no cuenta. Kate es una mujer hermosa dueña de una linda cabellera pelirroja y unos preciosos ojos azules, alta y un poco rellena de cuerpo, dos años mayor que yo y Alice, nos conocemos cuando en el hospital estuvo interna una madre que iba tener quíntuplos, el parto, una cesaría, reunió un gran equipo para que todo ocurrirá bien, yo fui una de las enfermeras seleccionadas para presenciar tal hecho, desde entonces desarrollamos una amistad, estuvimos muy próximas durante todo el preparatorio para el parto, ella consiguió de alguna manera ultrapasar la pared de aislamiento que llevó puesta a casi todo momento, luego también le presenté a Alice y las dos se cayeron muy bien.

— Gracias, Stanley, voy para allá — dije mientras pasaba por Edward para llegar hasta la puerta, momento cual él aprovechó para susurrar en mi oído:

— No podrás huir siempre — un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al escuchar su constatación. No obstante, durante el resto de este día logré escapar de él.

Hablé con Kate en la maternidad, ella y la enfermera de su área querían consultarme acerca de una nueva forma de tratar a los niños prematuros, yo había hecho una especialización a poco tiempo a este aspecto y ellas querían aclarar algunos puntos, ya que la maternidad iba a poner en práctica este nuevo método dentro de pocos días. Cuando volvía de la maternidad me encontré con la doctora Denali en el pasillo y una vez más reiteró su interés en agradar a Edward.

— Le dije al doctor Cullen que cualquier duda o auxilio en la pediatría debería buscarla a usted enfermera Swan — ¡qué maravilla! —. Espero que usted lo ayude en lo que él necesite.

— Cuente con ello, doctora.

Este día cuando llegué a mi apartamento eran pasadas las ocho de la noche; entré y me derrumbé en el sofá, cerré los ojos y lo que vi fue un par de ojos verdes cristalinos mirándome, los abrí de golpe para mirar el techo blanco de mi apartamento.

— ¿Qué hago? — Indagué en voz alta.

Cómo podría lograr sobrevivir teniendo que trabajar a su lado, reviviendo así nuestro pasado, los momentos felices y lo peor, el engaño. ¡Ah, Dios, qué hago! ¡Ayúdame! Ya no basta todo lo que tuve que suportar, todo lo que cambié, el maldito disfraz que uso día tras día para que nadie se me acerque y me haga daño nuevamente. Por qué ahora que me estoy readaptando a vivir él vuelve para poner mi mundo patas arriba, sé que a pesar de todo todavía pienso en él, al fin y al cabo él fue mi primer amor, y mucho contra mi voluntad, también sé que mi único amor, pero tenerlo cerca me sobrepasa, consigo vivir con los recuerdos pero no con él junto a mí, haciéndome anhelar lo que ya no puedo y no quiero tener, por lo menos eso es lo que dice mi lado razonable.

Pero no puedo huir, aquí tengo mi trabajo, que es lo único que me queda, no puedo desistir de algo por lo que tanto luché para conquistar, entonces, ¿qué hago? Bueno, un mes es el tiempo que el doctor Whitlock iba a estar de baja, un mes de huidas y de solo hablar lo necesario, lo puedo suportar, ¿no? Mejor que dejar todo a un lado y salir huyendo, haciéndole saber lo cuanto que su presencia me turba.

Decisión tomada, ahora solo me resta que mis nervios resistan a un mes de encuentros indeseables y que yo consiga huir de su charla "acerca de nosotros".

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>Adelanto del próximo capítulo:<strong>

"— Bella, necesitamos hablar — dijo Edward mientras salíamos del laboratorio, aprovechando que no había nadie cerca.

— Enfermera Swan, doctor Cullen — lo corregí. — Y no tengo nada de qué hablar con usted.

Le di la espalda y salí, pero no pude ir muy lejos ya que el agarre de una fuerte mano en mi brazo derecho me detuvo, haciéndome dar la vuelta y quedarme cara a cara con él".

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal nenas? Alguien desea leer el segundo capítulo?<strong>


	2. Capítulo 2- Acercamiento

**Disclaimer**: La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

* * *

><p>Capítulo beteado por Natalie González, gracias por la revisión y por las correcciones, nena :D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2 — Acercamiento<strong>

Tras mis días de descanso, ahora me encontraba delante del hospital, respirando hondo para calmar mis nervios y repitiendo el mantra: es sólo un mes, tú puedes. Respiré una vez más y me dispuse a caminar hacia la entrada de los funcionarios. Cuando adentré en los vestuarios para cambiar de ropa me encontré con Alice que ya estaba al tanto de mi decisión, la había llamado por la noche como le había prometido, conversamos por cerca de una hora; ella me apoyó y me dijo que estaba haciendo lo correcto, que huir no resolvería mis problemas, que sólo los postergarían para más adelante.

— ¿Lista? — Indagó ella en el instante que me miró.

— No, pero no tengo otra alternativa.

— Tranquila todo va a salir bien, lo presiento — dijo como si supiera algo que yo no.

La miré achicando los ojos.

— ¿Qué? — Dijo al ver mi expresión.

— ¿Sabes algo que yo no sepa?

— Por supuesto que no, llámalo intuición — me estaba escondiendo algo, pero conociéndola como la conozco yo, sé que solamente soltará el cuento cuando quiera.

Rodé los ojos, haciendo plegarias a Dios de que todo saliera realmente bien.

El miércoles empezó algo ajetreado, así que llegué a la pediatría había varias emergencias, un niño de dos años había tragado una plata; una niña de nueve meses que intentaba salir de su cuna, cayó en el intento y ahora se encontraba con una sospecha de traumatismo craniano, entre otros casos más sencillos. Durante las próximas tres horas me envolví totalmente en mi trabajo, olvidando por un tiempo la existencia de Edward en aquel sitio, que por lo que supe estaba en el centro quirúrgico auxiliando uno de los nuestros cirujanos, en un procedimiento más simple de que el de Gabriel. Pero lo bueno pronto se acaba, a las diez, mientras rellenaba algunas informaciones en el historial de enfermería de uno de mis pacientes mi pesadilla hecha hombre surgió.

— ¿Doctor Cullen desea algo? — Preguntó la enfermera Stanley. — Al oír que nombraba su nombre mi corazón de pronto empezó a cabalgar en mi pecho. No sé si era impresión mía pero ella usó un tono de voz demasiado amable para hablar con él, uno que yo nunca había oído antes.

— Gracias Stanley, pero necesito hablar con la enfermera Swan — le corto él.

Yo, que hasta entonces tenía mi cabeza baja rellenando la papelada, la erguí para toparme con dos mares verdes.

— Permiso entonces — dijo ella algo apenada y salió.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarle, doctor Cullen?

— Necesito hacer unas pruebas al niño Morgan, antes de la intervención, he decidido postergar la cirugía para el viernes, así tengo tiempo para solicitar algunos exámenes que creo necesarios.

— ¿Algún problema? — Indagué preocupada por la salud de Gabriel.

— No, sólo me gusta ser precavido — explicó él. — Pedí a una técnica que le colectara las muestras que necesito ahora, pero Gabriel se niega a que cualquier enfermera se le acerque a no ser que ésta sea usted, enfermera Swan, principalmente porque sabe que hoy es su día de guardia.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mis labios, pero luego la disimulé, fui la enfermera que sacó sus muestras para los exámenes en el primer día de su ingreso en el hospital, desde entonces Gabriel rehúsa que cualquier otra le haga algún procedimiento si es mi día de guardia.

— ¿Cuál son los exámenes, doctor?

Él me extendió el historial médico, lo revisé.

— Voy a preparar el material necesario — dije devolviéndole el historial.

Me levanté, lavé mis manos y empecé a juntar el material necesario en una cuba, un par de guantes desechables, torundas de algodón humedecido en alcohol, compresor, una seringa y dos tubos, cuando di la vuelta él seguía en la misma posición, a causa de esto pegué un brinco por el susto.

— Lo siento, no quise asustarla — dijo mirándome fijamente.

— No fue nada — contesté lacónicamente.

Qué diablos hacia él allí, pensaba que hubiera ido desde que me levanté.

Salí del puesto de enfermería y me dirigí a la habitación de Gabriel con Edward en mis talones.

— ¡Bella! — Chilló el niño al verme entrar en su habitación.

— Hola cariño, señora Morgan — Los cumplimenté.

— Enfermera Swan, disculpe la molestia — dijo la madre algo apenada.

— Para nada señora…

— Gracias, doctor — se interpuso Gabriel mirando a mi espalda donde Edward estaba parado, interrumpiendo así mi conversación con su madre.

— Por nada Gabriel, ahora vas a dejar que te saquen un poquito de sangre, ¿sí? — habló pacientemente Edward.

— Ahora sí, doctor.

Su madre rodó los ojos.

— Vamos jovencito, acuéstate y extiéndeme tu brazo — le pedí, mientras Gabriel se acomodaba en la cama dejé mi material sobre la mesilla a derecha de su cama, me puse los guantes desechables, y luego el compresor tres dedos arriba del pliegue de su codo, hice la asepsia del área y pedí que abriera y cerrara la mano algunas veces, antes de mantenerla cerrada.

— Cierra los ojos Gabriel — él obedeció prontamente — ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te dije cuando te saqué la sangre aquella vez? — Pregunté para distraerlo.

— Sí, me preguntarte si yo tenía miedo a una picadura de hormiga, y yo te dije que no, que una picadura de hormiga casi no dolía, entonces me dijiste que no debía tener miedo a una seringa, porque no iba a doler más que la picadura de una hormiga — mientras él hablaba le puncioné la vena, solté el compresor y le pedí que abriera la mano y luego saqué los dos tubos de sangre necesarios.

— Listo — avisé mientras dejaba las muestras en la cuba y me quitaba los guantes.

— ¿Ya? No sentí nada, ni el pinchazo de una hormiga — dijo él con admiración.

— Mejor así, ¿no?

— Sí, mucho mejor, gracias Bella, eres la mejor.

— Entonces creo que merezco un beso.

— ¡Por supuesto! — Dijo arrojándose a mis brazos y dándome un beso en cada una de mis mejillas.

— Gracias, Gabriel, ahora debo volver porque tengo que llevar estas muestras para el laboratorio.

— Vienes a verme antes de irte ¿no?

— Sí, nos vemos más tarde.

— Gracias, enfermera Swan — dijo la señora Morales.

Asentí con la cabeza.

— Cuando tenga los resultados de los análisis vuelvo — escuché decir Edward mientras yo ya me encaminaba para salir de la habitación.

Caminé rápidamente temiendo que Edward se propusiera a seguirme nuevamente, pero el muy maldito tenía la suerte a su lado, ya que una de las chicas de mi equipo de enfermería me detuvo un momento en el pasillo para aclarar una duda, tiempo necesario para que él me alcanzara.

— Doctor Cullen — dijo la técnica Weber, con un tono de sorpresa y a la vez deslumbramiento en la voz, cuando se percató de la presencia de Edward justamente a mis espaldas.

Santo cielo es qué todo el hospital ya lo conocía, claro, cómo no, debe ser el nuevo cotilleo del momento, ya imagino lo que están diciendo por los pasillos: ¿ya vistes el nuevo doctor? Está para comérselo, es buenísimo y esto se queda corto para describirlo… ¡Arrg! ¿Es qué nunca vieron a un hombre hermoso en la vida?

— Swan, Weber — cumplimentó él.

— Permiso, pero necesito dejar estas muestras en el laboratorio, hasta Weber, doctor Cullen — salí lo más rápido que permitía la situación, sin dejar tiempo para que ninguno de los dos hablara.

— Enfermera Swan, un momento por favor — escuché decir Edward cuando ya iba por la mitad del pasillo, que estaba atestado de gente ya que estábamos en el horario de las visitas.

Por qué rayos no me dejaba en paz. Detuve mis pasos, no podía dejarle hablando a las paredes, teníamos demasiadas testimonias, y él sabía de eso.

— Sí doctor — dije cuando él ya se encontraba delante de mí.

— Ahora comprendo porque Gabriel solo quería que tú le sacaras las muestras, eres muy buena con los niños — musitó él para que nadie lo escuchara.

— Es mi trabajo doctor, si me permite tengo que ir al laboratorio.

— La acompaño.

— ¿No tiene usted pacientes a que atender? — Pregunté mientras caminábamos.

— No. Gabriel es mi único paciente, no puedo hacer consultas, por ahora, ya que estoy aquí en la cualidad de médico invitado para hacer solamente la intervención de Gabriel, si algo le ocurre me llaman por mi busca, pero lo dudo, su estado está controlado.

Llegamos al laboratorio donde deje las muestras de Gabriel, con pedido de Edward para que estuviesen listas para después del almuerzo.

— Bella, precisamos hablar — dijo Edward mientras salíamos del laboratorio aprovechando que no había nadie cerca.

— Enfermera Swan, doctor Cullen — lo corregí. — Y no tengo nada de qué hablar con usted.

Le di la espalda y salí, pero no pude ir muy lejos ya que el agarre de una fuerte mano en mi brazo derecho me detuvo haciéndome dar la vuelta y quedarme cara a cara con él.

— Suéltame — escupí entre dientes, sintiendo el corazón latir fuerte en mis costillas a causa de nuestra proximidad. Su toque me hizo sentir un escalofrío, que recogió rápidamente todo mi cuerpo.

— Tienes que escucharme, no voy a desistir hasta que escuches lo que tengo para decirte.

— Pues, que se quede con las ganas — dije, intentado zafar mi brazo de su agarre.

— Bella, tarde o temprano este momento va a llegar… — se interrumpió al escuchar que alguien se acercaba a nosotros — ¿Enfermera Swan, se siente bien? — dijo de pronto, todavía manteniendo el agarre a mi brazo.

— ¿Bella? — Escuché la voz alarmada de mi amiga.

Le di a Edward una mirada asesina.

— Estoy bien, Alice, iba a tropezar pero el doctor Cullen me sostuvo — mentí. — Gracias doctor, ya puede soltarme.

— Por nada, enfermera Swan — contestó soltándome el brazo. — Que tenga más cuido.

— No se preocupe, no sucederá una próxima vez — esperaba que él entendiera el mensaje.

— No podemos predecir el destino, enfermera Swan — en este momento su busca sonó, impidiéndome de darle una respuesta. — Tengo que irme hay la doctora Denali desea hablarme. Fue un placer hablar con ustedes, enfermeras — dijo después de leer el mensaje.

No puedo decir lo mismo, pensé para mis adentros.

— Hasta pronto, Edward — dijo mi amiga al percibir que yo no iba a contestarle, olvidándose de la formalidad y utilizando su primer nombre, lo que me acordó de la buena relación que los dos siempre tuvieron desde el día que los presenté.

— Hasta, Alice, Bella — respondió ya se alejando por el pasillo, también olvidándose de la formalidad.

— ¿Todo bien? — Quiso saber Alice.

— Sí, ¡cómo no! Mi ex-novio, el que me hizo sufrir como nadie jamás había hecho en toda mi vida, vuelve de no sé dónde para quitarme la poca paz que tengo, pues, todo va de maravilla — expliqué con sarcasmo.

Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza.

Por alguna especie de providencia divina no volví a ver a Edward durante el restante de mi guardia. Por la noche cuando llegué a mi apartamento estaba sintiéndome totalmente agotada, hacía tiempo que no tenía un turno tan fatigoso; resolví tomar un baño con la esperanza de que el agua caliente ayudara a relajar las tensiones de mi cuerpo. Y lo estaba ayudando, por lo menos en los primeros cinco minutos, porque luego la imagen de un par de ojos verdes invadió mi miente, acordándome de nuestro encuentro de hoy, haciendo con que yo formulara algunas preguntas: ¿Cómo podría yo sobrevivir a un mes de encuentros como el de hoy? ¿Cómo hacer para no caer en depresión nuevamente? ¿Cómo hacer para no sentirme tan abrumada por su presencia?

Mi cabeza estaba hecha un lío y me temo que no solo mi cabeza…

x-x-x-x-x

El viernes llegó y con él la intervención de Gabriel, fui a verlo temprano antes de que lo anestesiaran, estaba tranquilo y hasta feliz, me dijo que luego sería como los demás niños de su edad. La intervención fue un suceso, todo equipo salió muy satisfecho de ella y Edward fue muy felicitado por el éxito. Después de dos semanas interno Gabriel recibió el alta, nos despedimos con un fuerte abrazo lo que me emocionó, pero logré retener las lágrimas.

Los días fueran pasando y cuando me di cuenta había llegado el final del mes y con él estaba previsto el regreso del doctor Whitlock, lo que conllevaba a la ida de Edward. Por alguna razón él no me persiguió más y siempre que nos encontrábamos me trataba apenas como su compañera de trabajo, esto me dejo más tranquila, ya tenía mucho con mis recuerdos para tener que lidiar también con su presencia atormentándome y persiguiéndome. Sin embargo, lo inesperado sucedió y Edward aceptó el cargo que la doctora Denali le ofreció. Ella misma me lo dijo muy contenta, ya que pensaba que yo de alguna manera había contribuido para que él decidiera quedarse, ya que él hizo muchos halagos a mi trabajo y a la ayuda que le había prestado durante este tiempo.

Después de recibir tal noticia necesitaba tomar un poco de aire, entonces me dirigí al jardín que había en el fondo del hospital, era un área destinada a la relajación tanto de los pacientes cuanto de sus parientes, tenía muchas flores de diversos colores, era una verdadera profusión de imágenes y de olores, además había un hermoso césped de un verde fuerte que desprendía vida; en los trechos de piedra por donde caminábamos había varios bancos blancos como los de una plaza antigua. Fue en uno de estos bancos, lo más lejano de las pocas personas que allí estaban, que yo me senté y me puse a pensar acerca de la noticia que acababa de recibir.

Contaba con la marcha de Edward para poder volver a mi refugio "feliz" de antes de él llegar, contaba que todo volviera a la normalidad con su partida, o sea, contaba en volver a hundirme en el trabajo y a dedicar mis horas libres a los recuerdos felices que yo conservaba en mi memoria, pero ahora que sé que él va a seguir aquí no sé qué voy hacer, ya me fue difícil suportar todo un mes de su presencia y creo que solamente lo logré gracias a la esperanza de que en el final de éste él se iba. Cómo voy ahora lograr convivir con él todos los días, tal vez hasta viendo como es feliz con otras mujeres, cómo voy a suportar eso con todo el amor que todavía sigo sintiendo por él, a pesar de que él no se lo merezca tengo que reconocer que lo amo igual que a cuatro años a atrás.

El mundo es mismo un pañuelo, entre todos los hospitales universitarios Edward tenía que venir a parar en lo que yo trabajo, siendo que él, por lo que yo supe a un año atrás, cuando hice una visita a Forks y mi amigo Jacob me contó, trabajaba en un gran hospital en Chicago, sus padres seguían viviendo en nuestra ciudad natal. Claro, le debía todo eso gracias al doctor Whitlock que de alguna manera era su amigo, y para colmo de los males estaba la doctora Denali y su gran interés en traer a su preciado sobrino y uno de los mejores médicos de la actualidad para su ya prestigiado hospital.

Comenzaba a sentirme traicionada por el destino, era como si todo lo que estaba sucediendo se tratara de una trampa planeada por él; la sensación que tenía era que todo y todos estaban confabulando para hacerme enfrentar aquello por lo que yo huí durante estos cuatro años.

— Bella — la voz que me era tan familiar me trajo de regreso a la realidad, sacándome de mis cavilaciones, estaba tan absorta que no me percaté de que alguien se me aproximaba.

Miré hacia arriba para para ver el rostro del hombre en pie delante de mí, su mirada verde era cálida y dulce, sus facciones eran duras, de hecho bien masculinas, sus pómulos eran bien marcados, la nariz era algo alongada, las cejas gruesas y casi castañas, los labios eran carnosos y rojos, el pelo era cobrizo y totalmente desarreglado, con puntas para todos los lados, lo que contrastaba con su ropa de médico y su figura seria, haciendo que esto fuera un rasgo demasiado llamativo, no de una forma mala, sino de una forma atractiva, lo hacía sexy.

— ¿Podemos hablar un momento? — Indagó él, intentado disfrazar la risa al percatase que me quede mirándolo por tiempo demasiado, igual como sucedía a años atrás, cuando era una chica tonta enamorada de él.

¡Y cada vez las cosas se ponían mejores!

— ¿Alguna emergencia? Mi busca no ha sonado — me hice la tonta.

— No vengo a hablar de trabajo y tú lo sabes.

— Entonces no tenemos nada de qué hablar — aclaré.

— Quiero que sepas que si me he quedado aquí fue por ti — empezó él, restando importancia a lo que yo acababa de decirle.

Lo miré indignada, levantándome del banco y sintiendo que la rabia empezaba a dominar mis sentidos.

— No te pedí nada, mucho por el contrario, por mí _tú_ ni te hubieras venido — dije tuteándole por primera vez desde que nos reencontramos.

— Lo sé, pero me he quedado por lo que siento por ti.

— Ja, ¿por lo qué sientes por mí? ¿Por acaso te olvidaste de todo lo que me hiciste a cuatro años? Nadie que sienta un mínimo de sentimiento hacia otro hace lo que tú me hiciste.

— Soy humano, Bella, me he equivocado, no soy tu perfecto príncipe azul, pero soy el hombre que te amó en aquel entonces y que sigue amándote ahora, y es por eso que te busqué, porque ahora siento que estoy preparado para ser el hombre que mereces tener a tu lado, por eso te pido perdón por todo lo que te hice sufrir en esos cuatros años.

— Y tú piensas que en uno estallar de dedos me voy olvidar de todo y voy a lazarme a tus brazos, pues estás muy equivocado, no quiero saber nada de ti. Olvídame, así como yo te he olvidado — mentí.

— Sabes muy bien que no me olvidaste, no mientas, lo veo en tus ojos, en tus actos…

— Creas en lo que tú quieras — lo interrumpí —, pero no te me acerques a menos que sea para hablar de algo relacionado a nuestro trabajo — le avisé.

Empecé a caminar alejándome de él cuando lo oigo decir a mis espaldas:

— No voy a desistir.

Sí, y yo lo sabía.

Los siguientes dos meses fueron un verdadero infierno, Edward me perseguía siempre que podía, no sabía como pero él siempre encontraba una manera para que nos halláramos solos en algún sitio y siempre me venía con el mismo cuento, quería explicarse. Sinceramente no sé decir cuánto más de eso voy a suportar, cada día se me pone más difícil convivir con él, con su acoso y con mis recuerdos, todo se me está pasando factura, siento que a cualquier momento voy a estallar.

x-x-x-x-x

Era noviembre, primer lunes del mes y mi día no estaba siendo fácil, acababa de perder un paciente, un niño de dos años que llegó al hospital en choque anafiláctico, por una reacción alérgica a la picadura de no sé cuántas abejas, el equipo hizo todo lo posible pero el niño no resistió. Adoraba mi trabajo, sin embargo, en estas horas me sentía inútil, creo que nunca voy a acostumbrarme a perder un paciente, esto siempre me deja muy fragilizada durante un buen tiempo. Por eso ahora estoy huyendo, aproveché que todo se ha calmado para refugiarme un poco en el descanso de los enfermeros, gracias a Dios no había nadie en él.

Así que me acosté en el mullido colchón de una de las camas de la pequeña habitación sentí como las lágrimas que venía combatiendo hasta entonces se asomaron en mis ojos y luego estaban cayendo a los lados de mi rostro, cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por el dolor que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento, me acordé del rostro desolado de la madre del niño mientras recibía la noticia por medio del doctor Whitlock y luego su desespero al comprender lo que él le decía, por Dios nadie merecía sufrir tamaño dolor en la vida.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve llorando hasta que escuché que la puerta se abría, todavía de ojos cerrados, respiré hondo para calmarme.

— ¿Bella? — Oh, ¡no! Él no, ahora no.

Abrí de golpe los ojos para encontrarme con la figura de Edward que me miraba atentamente desde la puerta.

— ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te encuentras bien? — Preguntó él, un tono de preocupación le cargaba la voz.

— Vete, déjame en paz — dije entre dientes.

— No — cerró la puerta tras sus espaldas y se aproximó a la cama en que yo estaba acostada.

— Será qué no comprendes lo que te digo — dije mientras me sentaba en la cama. — ¡Déjame en paz! ¿Quieres qué te deletree?

Edward se puso de cuclillas frente a mí.

— No estás bien — afirmó, mientras que con el pulgar limpiaba los vestigios de las lágrimas bajo mis ojos. — ¿Qué sucedió, Bella?

— Nada — aparté mi rostro de su mano, siendo que todo lo que más deseaba era refugiarme en sus brazos.

— Mírame — pidió.

No le hice caso a su pedido y él puso su mano en mi barbilla, haciéndome voltear el rostro para verlo.

— ¿Esto es por el niño que murió hace poco? — Preguntó.

Asentí.

— El equipo hizo todo lo posible, Bella. No había nada más que hacer.

— Lo sé — musité.

— ¿Entonces por qué estás así?

— Porque no es fácil ver a alguien morir delante de tus ojos y saber que no puedes hacer nada más de lo que ya has hecho, principalmente cuando se trata de un niño, que tenía toda una vida por delante — expliqué mirando sus increíbles ojos verdes.

— Comprendo. A mí me pasó lo mismo luego que empecé con mis prácticas, hoy en día por supuesto que me afecta cuando sucede algo como lo de hoy, pero no de una forma tan intensa como antes, si no esto afectaría a mi trabajo y a mi vida personal. Debemos saber separar un poco las cosas para no salirnos heridos y deprimidos, eso no hace bien a nadie.

Tras un momento de silencio el siguió:

— Tiene dos años que trabajas aquí ¿no?

— Sí.

— Y todavía sigues reaccionando así toda vez que uno de tus pacientes muere — no era una pregunta. — Esto no es normal Bella, tampoco te hace bien.

— No tienes por qué preocuparte con eso — dije levantándome de la cama y apartándome de él.

— Por supuesto que tengo que preocuparme, te amo y sé que no estás bien. Piensas que no veo lo que haces para huir de todos, eres distante con las personas que trabajan contigo, excepto con tus pacientes y con Alice, que es donde sale a flote la verdadera Bella, la chica dulce y cariñosa que conocí años atrás.

— Esa chica ha muerto, tú la mataste a cuatro años — chillé.

Su mirada se ensombreció al escucharme y su rostro decayó.

— Pues no dejes que aquello que yo te hice te siga lastimando, tú no mereces esto — contestó, volviendo a tener la misma expresión que antes.

— Quítate del medio, tengo que volver al trabajo — dije queriendo huir de la conversación, no me gustaba ver la mirada de tristeza y culpa que se reflejaba en sus ojos.

— Mejor que te laves la cara, o te preguntaran lo que te ha sucedido — aconsejó.

No le contesté, pero seguí en silencio para el pequeño baño que había dentro del descanso. Al adentrar cerré la puerta tras mi espalda y me miré frente al pequeño espejo colgado a la pared. Él estaba en lo cierto, si la gente me viera con este aspecto me asaltarían con miles de preguntas, o tal vez no, solamente se quedarían mirándome extrañados, ya que yo no era el tipo de persona que permitiera a los demás aproximarse a tal punto, pues esto genera intimidad, lo que no deseo; desde que empecé a trabajar en el hospital todos me trataban con cortesía y con educación, pero nada más que eso, todo gracias a mi actitud distante y seria. Contemplé mi mirada roja por el llanto en el espejo, la piel de mi rostro estaba todavía más pálida que lo normal y muy pegajosa, así que lo lavé algunas veces intentando mejorar mi apariencia, lo sequé en una toalla desechable y después di algunos pellizcos a mis mejillas para que les entraran un poco de color, al cabo estaba mejor, pero no de todo bien y lo digo por los dos, mi rostro y yo.

Salí del baño y Edward seguía allí de pie recostado a la pared al lado de la puerta de salida.

— ¿Mejor? — Preguntó.

— Sí — mentí. Él me miró fijamente, no me creía, sin embargo no hizo ningún comentario.

— Vamos entonces. Las damas primero — dijo, abriendo la puerta y poniéndose a un lado para que yo pasara antes que él, siempre hacía eso, era algo que me encantaba… — suspiré y agité mi cabeza para evitar que los recuerdos la invadiesen, Edward me miró, pero no hizo preguntas.

Caminamos en silencio por el largo pasillo, que por increíble que parezca estaba desierto, a la hora de separarnos, cada cual para su respectivo sector — yo hacia el puesto de enfermería y él iba hacía las consultas, ahora que ya estaba trabajando de forma oficial para el hospital él atendía a los niños con problemas cardiacos además de hacer intervenciones quirúrgicas —, Edward me tomó por el codo y me hizo mirarle a la cara.

— Te prometo que voy a librarte de tus miedos y que traeré de vuelta a la antigua Bella — me prometió mirándome a los ojos fijamente, me quedé sin aire a causa de la intensidad de las emociones que se reflejaban en su mirada, podía ver la determinación brillando en sus ojos.

Edward me soltó y se fue por el pasillo que llevaba hasta las consultas, dejándome estática de la impresión. Tras unos segundos logré reaccionar y dirigirme a mi sector, donde pasé el resto de mi guardia medio ida, pensando en las palabras de él.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>Adelanto del próximo capítulo:<strong>

"— Bueno, infelizmente no me puedo quedar y reír un poco más de tus ingenios — empezó a explicar mi amiga —, la enfermera que iba a tomar mi turno llamó avisando que está enferma a causa de una fuerte gripe, por lo visto se trata de una virosis, voy a tener que asumir su guardia.

— No te preocupes me quedaré bien — le dije —, sólo necesito llegar a casa y dormir…

— Sí, ella se quedará bien, Alice, yo la cuido — me interrumpió Edward.

Lo miré.

— No intentes discutir, te llevo a tu casa y me quedo allá contigo hasta que te vea mejor.

Hice el ademán de hablar pero Alice me impidió.

— Perfecto — dijo ella. — Cualquier cosa me llamas, Edward.

— Por supuesto — afirmó él.

— ¿Mi opinión no cuenta? — Pregunté.

— No — contestaron los dos en unísono.

— No estás en condición de exigir nada después del susto que nos diste — repuso Alice.

Qué manipuladora se estaba saliendo mi amiga."

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola nenas! Primero me gustaría darles las gracias a todas que leyeron el primer capítulo y a las que agregaron a esta historia yo a esta autora a sus lista de favoritos y alertas; también quiero dar las gracias a las chicas que me dejaron ****reviews (Naklie Cullen, ahora Gusanita, mi beta ;), BlueBells94Fanfiction, ZafiroCullen22, LissaPattinsonCullen y las guests: lectorAOculta, pera I.T, dbella, Evelyn y hay una chica que no me dejó su nombre). Muchas gracias, nenas, me sorprendí con la aceptación de esta historia, espero que les siga gustando, ¿qué tal les pareció ese capí? **

**Noticias, adelantos, etc., en mi grupo en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil.**

**Aclaración: Si me tardo algo en actualizar los capís es porque los reviso varias veces y siempre hago cambios para mejorar la historia — y para aquellas que no lo saben, soy brasileña, así que el portugués es mi lengua materna, el español es una pasión, es mi profesión, soy profesora de lengua y leer fic's en español me ayudó, mientras terminaba mi carrera, a desarrollar mi vocabulario y la escritura, por este motivo reviso muchas veces el texto, para que no se me escape alguna palabra o expresión del portugués —, también tengo que enviar los capís a mi beta, que también lleva su tiempo en hacer la revisión, por eso a veces me tardo un poco más en actualizar. Aprovecho el momento e invito a las chicas que no conocen a mi primera historia, "Mi cielo estrellado", a que pasen por ella a ver si les gusta también, ya tiene 18 capís y ya falta poco para terminarla. **

**¿Reviews?**

**Saludos llenos de cariño, nos leemos pronto,**

**Jane**


	3. Capítulo 3- Verdades

**Disclaimer**: La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

* * *

><p>Capítulo beteado por Natalie González, gracias por la revisión y por las correcciones, nena :D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3 — Verdades<strong>

Los siguientes días transcurrieron con cierta tranquilidad, por lo menos en lo relacionado al trabajo, ya que en lo personal Edward siguió acosándome siempre que encontraba una oportunidad. Lo peor es que esta insistencia empezaba a derrumbar las barreras que yo había construido durante estos últimos años, cada vez que lo veía mi corazón latía descompasado en mi pecho, y anhelaba cada vez más estar entre sus brazos, sentirme protegida por él nuevamente y para colmo Alice estaba a su lado, diciéndome siempre que él estaba arrepentido, que debía darle una oportunidad para que me explicará las cosas y que seguía amándome, pues si ya no me amase no hubiera dejado a un lado la vida cómoda que llevaba en Chicago para quedarse aquí, pero yo tenía miedo de entregarme nuevamente y sufrir otra desilusión, caso esto sucediera yo no me recuperaría esta vez.

Era viernes ya estábamos en la mitad del mes de noviembre, me desperté sintiéndome medio rara, creo que estaba por pillar un resfriado si es que ya no lo había pillado. Mi cabeza y mi cuerpo dolían, sentía mi garganta irritada, aun así me levanté me duché para espabilarme, vestí un jeans azul oscuro con una ramera amarilla haciendo juego con unas zapatillas también amarillas, tomé un vaso de jugo de naranja como desayuno acompañado de una aspirina, esperando que esto mejorara mi estado físico mientras conducía hasta el trabajo, al llegar ya me sentía un poco mejor, sin embargo el efecto de la medicina duró solamente unas tres horas, después todo el malestar volvió y todavía peor, creo que empezaba a tener fiebre.

A la hora del almuerzo me encontré con Alice en el comedor.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó mientras yo ponía mi bandeja con el almuerzo sobre la mesa y me sentaba en la silla delante de ella.

— No. Creo que he pillado un resfriado.

— Deberías irte, realmente no te ves bien.

— Me lo dices a mí — contesté con sarcasmo. — No puedo irme, no hay otra enfermera que pueda cubrir mi turno — añadí, lo había averiguado al percatarme que me sentía peor al paso de la mañana.

— ¿Estás usando el cubre boca para tratar a los niños? — Indagó mi amiga.

— No me ofendas, Alice, por supuesto que estoy, no voy a contaminar mis pacientes con ningún virus que pueda tener.

El almuerzo pasó con conversas corrientes acerca de algunos casos clínicos de nuestros pacientes, mal probé bocado, sentía mi estómago revuelto. No había visto señal de Edward hasta entonces, él estaba en el centro quirúrgico desde la hora que empezó su guardia y desde las diez estaba en cirugía, un caso muy complicado de un bebé que necesitaba de un trasplante cardiaco, por milagro surgió un donante, lo que se tratando de niños es más difícil pues el donante tiene que ser otro niño con edad cerca de la del receptador, cuando presencio estas cosas me invade un sentimiento ambiguo, porque uno se queda feliz por el niño enfermo, sin embargo, otro niño tuvo que morir para que el otro pudiera lograr salir adelante.

— Amiga, caso te sientas peor me llamas ¿sí? — Dijo Alice a la hora de separarnos.

— No te preocupes, Alice, no es para tanto, sólo preciso de una aspirina y una noche bien dormida, mañana estaré perfecta nuevamente.

— ¿Y mientras tanto lo que vas hacer hasta poder estar en tu cama?

— Lo soportaré.

Ella rodó los ojos.

— Cuídate — me aconsejó al fin.

Regresé al puesto de enfermería de la pediatría y tomé otra aspirina, después de algún tiempo me sentí un poco mejor, pero después, igual que por la mañana, el efecto pasó y me sentí débil. Contaba las horas para que mi turno llegara al término y cuando por fin esto sucedió todo lo que más deseaba era llegar a mi apartamento y derrumbarme en mi cama. Alice me envió un mensaje al celular cuando ya estaba cerca de salir preguntándome si ya me encontraba bien, le contesté que seguía igual — mentí, estaba peor, pero no quería que ella se preocupara conmigo, ya me había ayudado muchas veces, por una vez debía cuidarme yo solita.

Cuando por fin terminé mi guardia no me detuve ni a cambiar mi ropa, solo saqué la bata que llevaba puesta y la puse en una de las bolsas plásticas que tenía adentro de mi casillero en caso de alguna eventualidad, saqué la ropa y las zapatillas que había utilizado por la mañana y las puse en otra bolsa, por fin saqué mi bolso y me dirigí hacia el aparcamiento. Necesitaba llegar pronto a mí casa, tenía demasiado frío y esto indicaba dos cosas: estaba con fiebre y había empeorado.

Cuando vislumbro mi coche en la penumbra del aparcamiento percibo que hay una persona recostada en él, a medida que me fui aproximando pude reconocer de quien se trataba — ¡por Dios! Mi día ya había sido difícil, ¿no podía empezar la noche con un poquito más de suerte? — Me quejé para mis adentros.

— ¿Qué quieres, Edward? — Pregunté pasando director por él para abrir la puerta del conductor.

Él siguió recostado junto a la puerta trasera del mismo lado que la del motorista.

— Saber si estás bien, me encontré con Alice y me dijo que estaba preocupada contigo porque no te vio bien durante el almuerzo — contestó volteándose para verme.

Ésa ella me la paga.

— Pues, estoy bien — mentí, no quería su ayuda.

Lo aparté de la puerta trasera para poder lanzar adentro las bolsas y mi bolso.

— No pareces, estás pálida.

Di un solo golpe cerré la puerta y me volví para mirarlo esperando poder decirle unas verdades a la cara y marcharme luego después, pero creo que giré demasiado rápido ya que me sentí mareada y tuve que apoyarme en el coche para no caerme al suelo.

— ¡Bella! — Gritó Edward.

De pronto él estaba junto a mí sosteniéndome junto al coche.

— Creo que voy a desmayar — dije en un susurro, mi vista empezaba a nublarse.

Edward me tomó en brazos y empezó a caminar.

— ¿Qué haces? — Pregunté.

— Te llevo a urgencias, necesitas de una revisión médica.

Me sentía tan cansada que recosté mi cabeza en su pecho y cerré mis ojos, él puso su mejilla sobre mi frente.

— Por Dios, que estás ardiendo en fiebre. — Me apretó más junto él.

Sentí que su olor a menta penetraba por mi nariz — todavía utilizaba el mismo perfume —, llenándome de una increíble sensación de seguridad.

Edward adentró por la emergencia cargándome en los brazos.

— ¿Qué pasó, doctor Cullen? — Escuché una voz de hombre preguntar.

Abrí mis ojos para percatarme de que ya estaba en urgencias, y que un médico interno nos acompañaba mientras Edward me cargaba hacia alguna habitación desocupada.

— Se ha desmayado y está ardiendo en fiebre — contestó él, mientras me dejaba sobre una camilla.

— Déjeme revisarla — dijo el médico.

— Ok. — Contestó poniéndose a los pies de mi cama dejando claro que no pretendía marcharse. El interno le dio una mirada extraña y volvió hacia mí.

— Enfermera Swan, ¿no? — Preguntó él.

¿Cómo me conocía?, yo jamás lo había visto.

— Sí — resoplé.

— Doctor James Witherdale — se presentó. — Bueno, dime lo que siente, señorita.

— Dolor en la garganta, en la cabeza y en el resto del cuerpo, y en este momento demasiado frío — contesté.

— A primera vista parece que tiene un cuadro de infección en la garganta — una técnica en enfermería bajita y morena entró en este momento trayendo un termómetro y un tensiómetro. El termómetro lo puso debajo de mi axila izquierda y el tensiómetro lo prendió en mi brazo derecho.

Estaba con la tensión baja 100/70, la mía normal siempre fue 120/80.

— Gracias — dije a la técnica cuando ella hubo terminado, ella me sonrió y se retiró.

El interno sacó una pequeña linterna del bolsillo de la bata que llevaba puesta y me pidió que abriera la boca.

— Sí, tiene la garganta inflamada — confirmó él después de su inspección. — Ahora vamos a ver cómo está la fiebre — sacó el termómetro de mi brazo y lo miró rápidamente. — Bueno, tienes 39,5º, está muy alta. Voy a pedir que te apliquen ibuprofeno por la vía endovenosa para que baje la fiebre y para la inflamación debe tomar antibióticos por una semana de seis en seis horas, ¿tiene alergia a algún antibiótico?

— No.

— Otra cosa ¿usted ha se alimentado bien hoy?

— No mucho, tomé un jugo de naranja en el desayuno y en el almuerzo apenas probé bocado, la comida no me bajaba.

— Por esto tiene la tensión baja, voy a pedir que le traigan algo de comer antes de inyectarle la medicación — explicó mirándome a los ojos de una manera muy intensa, me sentí constreñida. Él tenía una mirada penetrante, los ojos eran oscuros a pesar de que su pelo fuera rubio. — Dentro de una hora si reaccionas bien le doy el alta — siguió él.

— Vale — dije.

— Hasta pronto entonces.

— Hasta.

Tras la salida del interno Edward se acercó a mí nuevamente, sentándose en una silla al lado de mí cama.

— Me diste un buen susto — dijo.

— Lo siento — suspiré.

Nos quedamos en un silencio cómodo por unos diez minutos hasta que la misma técnica de enfermería volvió trayendo consigo una bandeja con un plato de sopa.

— Pedí que acrecentaran más sal — explicó ella, mientras ponía la bandeja en una mesita y la acercaba a mí.

— Gracias.

— En quince minutos vuelvo con la medicación — avisó antes de dejarnos a solas nuevamente.

Miré el plato de sopa delante de mí e hice una mueca, no tenía un buen cariz.

— Olvídate del aspecto, necesitas comer — dijo Edward adivinando mis pensamientos.

— Claro, lo dices porque no eres tú quien va a tragarla.

— No vas lograr distraerme, Bella, vamos empieza a comer ¿o prefieres que te la dé yo?

— No, gracias. Lo puedo yo solita.

Empecé a comer y para mi sorpresa el sabor no era tan malo, en menos de diez minutos ya había terminado.

— Muy bien, buena chica — halagó Edward, como si yo fuera una niña.

A los quince minutos la enfermera volvió con mi medicación, de esta vez dio una mirada especulativa en Edward — que seguía sentado a mi lado —, pude ver la preguntada que se formulaba en su mente: ¿por qué seguía él allí con la enfermera, ya no la había ayudado?

Al verme mirándola se recompuso alejando de su cara los cuestionamientos que yo había visto segundos antes, vino hasta mí y me inyectó la medicación para la fiebre, antes de salir dijo que volvería en unos cuarenta minutos para verificar mis señales nuevamente.

— Gracias.

— Por nada — contestó y mientras salía miró a Edward que estaba en silencio mirándome.

— ¿Qué? — Pregunté después que la técnica se fue.

— Nada — dijo. — ¿Te sientes mejor? — Cambió el tema.

— Sí, creo que la comida me ha sentado bien.

— ¡Bella! — Edward y yo miramos hacia la puerta para encontrarnos con mi amiga que irrumpía habitación adentro con cara de preocupación.

— Calma, Alice, estoy bien.

— ¡¿Bien?! Te desmayas en el aparcamiento y si no fuera por Edward sabe Dios lo que te hubiera sucedido, ¡imaginas si ya estuvieras conduciendo! — Me reprochó.

Suspiré.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Alice? Qué fue irresponsable, qué debí respetar las señales de mi cuerpo, pues bien, fue irresponsable con mi propia salud — admití —, pero debo acrecentar algo a mi defensa, no pensé que estuviera tan mal, puedo haber subestimado mi organismo, pero no lo hice adrede.

Pude ver en sus ojos como la rabia amainaba y empezaba a mirarme con dulzura.

— Está bien, pero ni se te ocurra hacer algo parecido nuevamente — amenazó.

— O.K. — Le sonreí.

Ella sonrió de vuelta.

— Ahora dime cómo supiste que yo estaba aquí — miré a Edward, él negó con la cabeza.

— Bueno, sabes cómo son las noticias, creo que todo hospital ya sabe que te desmayarte en el aparcamiento.

— Perfecto, ahora soy la comidilla de todo el hospital — ironicé.

Ella y Edward empezaron a reír.

— Qué bueno que les hago gracia.

— Bueno, infelizmente no me puedo quedar y reír un poco más de tus ingenios — empezó a explicar mi amiga —, la enfermera que iba a tomar mi turno llamó avisando que está enferma a causa de una fuerte gripe, por lo visto se trata de una virosis, voy a tener que asumir su guardia.

— No te preocupes me quedaré bien — le dije —, sólo necesito llegar a casa y dormir…

— Sí, ella se quedará bien, Alice, yo la cuido — me interrumpió Edward.

Lo miré.

— No intentes discutir, te llevo a tu casa y me quedo allá contigo hasta que te vea mejor.

Hice el ademán de hablar pero Alice me impidió.

— Perfecto — dijo ella. — Cualquier cosa me llamas, Edward.

— Por supuesto — afirmó él.

— ¿Mi opinión no cuenta? — Pregunté.

— No — contestaron los dos en unísono.

— No estás en condición de exigir nada después del susto que nos diste — repuso Alice.

Qué manipuladora se estaba saliendo mi amiga.

Después que Alice salió de mi habitación cerré los ojos y debo haber dormido un poco, ya que me desperté al sentir la punta fría del termómetro bajo mi brazo.

— Es hora de verificar las señales nuevamente, señorita Swan — explicó la técnica.

Asentí. Mire hacia el lado y me encontré con la mirada de Edward que todavía seguía sentado junto a mi camilla. Él me sonrió y yo le retribuí con una sonrisa bien más comedida. La técnica sacó mi tensión y ésta ya estaba normalizada y mi fiebre había bajado.

— Voy a avisarle al doctor Witherdale de los resultados, pronto él vendrá darle el alta — avisó la técnica mientras registraba los datos en mi prontuario.

Minutos después el doctor Witherdale me dio el alta y una baja de tres días, además de la receta para el antibiótico.

— Bueno, señorita Swan, si vuelve a tener fiebre tome un baño en agua tibia y un tylenol, cuidado para que no suba demasiado — me indicó él nuevamente mirándome de una manera nada discreta.

— No se preocupe, doctor Witherdale, yo la cuidaré — dijo Edward, por primera vez se manifestando en la presencia del médico.

— Ah, claro — contestó él con sorpresa. — Buenas noches para ustedes entonces.

— Buenas y gracias, doctor — le agradecí.

— Por nada, nos vemos — dijo él ya se alejando.

— Vamos — instó Edward así que el doctor sumió de nuestras vistas.

— Sí — dije incorporándome para poder salir de la camilla.

Antes de salir del hospital pedí a Edward que llamara a Alice ya que mi celular se había quedado en el coche dentro de mi bolso. Ella llegó hasta nosotros en pocos minutos, le entregué mi baja y le pedí que dejara en el departamento personal, nos despedimos y ella dijo que mañana me llamaba para saber cómo yo estaba. Edward y yo nos dirigimos hacia el aparcamiento antes de que llegáramos a la salida para éste él me paró.

— Un momento, Bella — dijo mientras se quitaba el abrigo jeans que llevaba puesto para ponérselo sobre mis hombros.

— Gracias — me envolví con su abrigo y así caminamos hasta mi coche, pero él me detuvo cuando hice el ademán de abrir la puerta del pasajero.

— Vamos en mi coche, sólo venimos al tuyo por tus cosas y para cerrarlo.

— Cogió mi bolso y las bolsas que yo había dejado dentro de él justo antes de sentirme mal, luego lo cerró y me entregó las llaves.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que vendré a trabajar el lunes? — Estábamos en un viernes y los tres días de baja empezaba a ser contados desde hoy, así que el lunes debía volver al trabajo.

— Te recojo, no te preocupes.

Lo mire incrédula.

x-x-x-x-x

El viaje hasta mi apartamento fue tranquilo, después de pasarnos en una farmacia cerca del hospital para comprar mis medicinas, recosté mi cabeza en el asiento y cuando volví a mí Edward me estaba llamado para decir que habíamos llegado, me enderecé en el asiento y miré a través del vidrio de la ventana, era verdad.

— ¿Cómo sabes a dónde vivo?, si se me olvidó decirte.

— Alice me envió un mensaje con tu dirección.

— Ustedes están muy amigos, ¿no?

— Es que tenemos algo en común.

Erguí una ceja sugestivamente.

— Tú.

Rodé mis ojos.

— Vamos tienes que descansar — instó.

Salimos del coche y fuimos hacia el ascensor.

— ¿Cuál es el piso? — Preguntó Edward con la mano cerca del teclado.

— Sexto.

— Treinta y tres — dije cuando salimos del ascensor y yo me detuve para buscar las llaves en mi bolso.

Cuando por fin adentramos en mi apartamento Edward cerró la puerta mientras yo encendía la luz. Con todo iluminado él miró cada rincón desde donde estaba, no sé si fue impresión mía, pero a mí me pareció algo sorprendido y había algo más en su mirada que yo no logré interpretar, él respiró hondo y luego de eso miro a mí.

— Es muy hogareño — suspiró y de pronto me pareció que estaba absorto en sus pensamientos.

Solamente asentí.

— Edward, de verdad ya me siento mejor no hay necesitad de que te quedes… — puso el dedo indicador sobre mis labios haciendo que me callara.

— Me quedo — dijo zanjando el tema.

Suspiré.

— Un… bueno voy a tomar un baño, la cocina está por allá — dije apuntado para el pasillo que estaba a su lado izquierdo —, si tienes hambre, pues, siéntete a gusto y prepara lo que tú quieras.

— Gracias, voy aceptar la invitación hace bastante tiempo que he comido algo.

Asentí y fui hacia mi habitación que contaba con un baño también. Tomé una ducha rápida intentando no pensar en el hecho que aquel hombre estaba en mi casa a solas conmigo. Cuando terminé vestí un pijama azul oscuro de camisa de mangas y pantalón, volví a la sala y encontré a Edward sentado en mi sofá bebiendo un vaso de leche y comiendo un bocadillo.

— ¿Quieres? — Irguió el bocadillo.

— No, gracias, no tengo hambre sólo voy por un vaso de agua para tomar las medicinas.

— Siéntate, yo te lo traigo — dijo dejando el vaso de leche y su plato con el bocadillo en la mesita de centro a su frente y pasando por mi rápidamente.

Encendí la tele y me senté en el sofá, Edward volvió trayéndome un vaso con agua y los antibióticos.

— Gracias.

— Es por eso que estoy aquí.

No le contesté, solamente tomé las medicinas y deje el vaso sobre en la mesita.

Miré el reloj en la estantería era las nueve de la noche así que tendría que tomar la próxima dosis a las tres de la mañana, cogí mí teléfono y activé el despertador, guardé el móvil en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y me recosté en el sofá para ver el programa de preguntas que estaba pasando, Edward se sentó a mi lado y siguió comiendo, de hito en hito sentía que me miraba. Luego de quince minutos no pude soportar más sus miradas y decidí que era mejor ir a acostarme.

— Me voy a dormir — avisé mientras me levantaba —, umm, el cuarto de hospedes es la primera puerta del pasillo, en el ropero vas a encontrar almohadas y cubiertas, bueno, no tiene baño por eso tienes que utilizar el que está en el pasillo, es la puerta que está delante de tu habitación ¿Alguna duda?

— No.

— Buenas noches entonces.

— Buenas, princesa — un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo al escuchar el sobrenombre que él solía llamarme, él pareció no darse cuenta de lo que dijo. Así que intentando contener las ganas de llorar me fui a mi habitación.

No tarde demasiado tiempo en dormir, mi cuerpo estaba agotado y las medicinas empezaban a hacer su efecto. No sé cuánto tiempo se pasó, solo sé que sentí el tacto de una mano cálida en mi frente, abrí mis ojos y encontré con la mirada de Edward.

— Tienes fiebre nuevamente — explicó mientras se estiraba para encender la lámpara, estaba sentado en la lateral de la cama.

— Tengo frío — me sentía tan débil.

— ¿Dónde pones las cubiertas? — Preguntó.

— Están en el ropero en la parte de arriba — musité.

Él se levantó y se dirigió al ropero que estaba delante de mi cama, mientras él buscaba una cubierta para mí no pude dejar de fijarme en su espalda, estaba más ancha de lo que me acordaba, lo hacía más hombre, mi cuerpo adormecido a tanto tiempo resolvió despertar en este momento y no pude contener el pensamiento que me vino a la mente, me imagine acariciando los músculos de su espalda, de su pecho... sacudí la cabeza para despejar estos pensamientos. Sólo puedo estar delirando a causa de la fiebre, esta es la única explicación para tener estos pensamientos nada cuerdos.

Edward volvió trayendo consigo dos cubiertas, me arropó con cuidado y fue a buscar mis medicinas en la cocina.

— Gracias — dije después de entregarle el vaso de agua que él había traído para que yo tragara el remedio para la fiebre.

— Luego te vas a sentir mejor, descansa, cualquier cosa me llamas ¿sí?

— Ok.

Me acurruqué en las cubiertas y dormir nuevamente.

x-x-x-x-x-x

— Bella, despierta cariño, tienes que tomar los antibióticos. Olvidaste tu móvil en la sala y me quedé con él para que pudieras descansar un poco más — explicó.

Suspiré y miré hacia un lado el reloj en mi mesita de noche, éste marcaba las tres de la mañana la hora que puse en la alarma de mi móvil. Miré a Edward, él tenía un vaso con agua y la caja de los antibióticos en sus manos. Me enderece en la cama y extendí mi mano hacia la caja de remedio, él me la entrego, saqué una píldora y él me pasó el vaso con agua, tragué y dejé el vaso y la caja encima de la mesita.

— ¿Te encuentras mejor? — Preguntó él.

— Sí, gracias.

Él se sentó a mí lado y estiró la mano para ponerla sobre mi frente.

— La fiebre ha bajado.

— Sí — estaba totalmente sudada, necesitaba un baño urgente, pero no tenía fuerzas para eso ahora.

— ¿Quieres cambiar tu ropa y las cubiertas?

Pensé un poco, me sentiría bien mejor dentro de una ropa seca, las mías estaban empapadas de sudor y se adherían a mi cuerpo como un guante a una mano.

— Sí.

Él me ayudó a levantarme de la cama, tomé otro pijama del cajón del ropero y fue hacia mi baño, cerré la puerta y mi cambie lentamente, me sentía débil y algo mareada, cuando regresé a mi habitación Edward estaba terminando de arreglar las sábanas, cuando oyó mis pasos miró en mi dirección.

— Te ves pálida ¿Estás bien?

— Me siento algo mareada — expliqué, parándome de la puerta.

Él corrió hacia mí y me tomó en brazos, cargándome hasta turbarme en la cama. Cerré los ojos e empecé a inhalar y exhalar para disipar la sensación.

— Necesitas comer algo para recuperar las fuerzas, estás débil por la fiebre — dijo él poniendo un mechón de mi pelo tras mi oreja — un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo — abrí los ojos.

— ¿Tienes frío?

— Un poco — mentí.

Él puso la mano en mi frente para verificar mi temperatura nuevamente.

— La fiebre no ha vuelto — afirmó.

Asentí. Él cogió una cubierta que había dejado a los pies de la cama y me cubrió.

— ¿Quieres algo de comer? — Indagó.

— Un vaso de leche sería bueno — me sentía hambrienta, siempre que tenía fiebre y ésta bajaba sentía mucha hambre, pero no quería exagerar con la comida y sentirme mal después.

— Sus deseos son ordenes, señorita — contestó haciendo el ademán de una reverencia del siglo pasado.

Cuando volvió trayendo mi vaso de leche ya me sentía mejor, bebí rápidamente el contenido del vaso, quería dormir nuevamente.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Mejor, el mareo ya pasó.

— Qué bueno, descansa entonces — dejó un beso en mi frente y salió de mi habitación.

Me hundí en la cama y suspiré. Éste era el Edward de lo cual me enamoré irrevocablemente, era mi chico dulce y protector, cuánto lo extrañaba, a pesar de todo él seguía siendo mi amor, ¿cómo olvidarlo?, ¿cómo seguir adelante?, ¿quería yo olvidarlo?…

x-x-x-x-x

Sentí una claridad cerca de mis ojos, los abrí de mala gana para ver que pequeños rayos de sol entraban por la ventana por entre los espacios de la cortina, miré el reloj en mi mesita, ocho de la mañana, me estiré un poco y después me levanté con cuidado de la cama, quería probar mi equilibrio antes de caminar normalmente por sí acaso volvía a estar mareada, caminé a principio despacio, luego de no presentar ninguno malestar caminé normalmente hasta mi ropero saqué una ramera rosa, un sujetador de encaje también rosa junto con unas bragas a juego y un short jeans negro, dejé todo encima de mi cama, puse el pestillo a la puerta de mi habitación y mi dirigí hacia mi baño, tomé una buena ducha caliente, lavé mi pelo para quitarme el sudor. Me sentí otra persona tras salir de la ducha, luego me sequé, cepillé mi pelo y puse mi hidratante corporal con un olor suave de rosas en el cuerpo. Después volví a mi habitación para vestirme. Cuando estuve lista respiré hondo antes de salir por el pasillo, no sabía si Edward ya estaría despierto o no, esperaba que al verme mejor se fuera lo más pronto posible, su cercanía y sus cuidados me estaban abrumando demasiado, me estaban haciendo anhelarlo más de lo que yo creía posible después de todo, sin embargo, no sé porque me sorprendo ya que jamás lo olvidé.

Caminé por el pasillo hacia la sala, pasé por delante de la puerta de la habitación de hospedes, estaba cerrada, estaba todo en silencio, me dirigí a la cocina para hacer el desayuno. Prepare un café, empezaba a hacer un jugo de naranja cuando escuché unos pasos a tras de mí, miré hacia atrás para encontrarme con Edward apoyado en la pared, estaba bañado y con otra ropa, lo miré de forma inquisidora.

— Siempre trago un cambio de ropa en el coche — aclaró.

— También — contesté — ¿Quieres café? Lo acabo de hacer.

— Sí, gracias — se aproximó de la encimera que estaba en el centro de mi cocina, cogió una silla y se sentó frente a mí, le pasé una taza y la llené con café.

Él empezó a tomar mientras que yo me puse a lavar los cubiertos que había utilizado para hacer mi desayuno, quedándome así de espaldas a él, tras cinco minutos donde sólo se oía el sonido del agua cayendo en el fregadero, sentí la presencia de Edward junto a mí, me giré y lo encontré pegado a mí, el alzó la mano pasando a centímetros de mi rostro y cerró el grifo que yo había dejado abierto.

Luego me miró a los ojos e dijo: — Precisamos conversar.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos en un intento de que su imagen se desvaneciera y yo no tuviera que enfrentar aquella conversa.

— Mírame — pidió él levantando mi barbilla para que no me alejara de su mirada.

— Por favor, Edward — supliqué.

Él acortó la poca distancia que había entre nosotros y me tomó en sus brazos, intenté apartarlo pero su fuerza era superior a la mía, además que todavía me sentía algo débil. Él me abrazó más fuerte, dejé de luchar y le correspondí el abrazo, al mismo tiempo que el llanto tomaba cuenta de mí.

— Perdóname, amor, perdóname, princesa — imploró él con la voz embargada.

No le contesté, el llanto me lo impedía y empezaba a sentir que me costaba respirar. Edward se percató de mi estado e intentó calmarme.

— Tranquila Bella, shh… estoy aquí, no te voy a dejar, te lo juro.

El llanto que ya era fuerte empeoró haciendo que mi cuerpo empezase a temblar. Edward me tomó en brazos y me cargó hasta el sofá, sentándose conmigo en su regazo.

— Perdóname, Bella, perdóname — imploró una vez más, juntando nuestras frentes.

— ¿Por qué? — Sollocé. — ¿Por qué me abandonaste?

— Porque creía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, que te estaba protegiendo, mi vida.

— ¿Protegiendo a mí? ¿De qué, Edward?

— De mí mismo, cuando fui hablar con tu padre acerca de nuestra boda él me dejó claro que estaba en desacuerdo con lo que queríamos, me dijo que tú eras demasiado joven para casarte, que si esto sucediera tú atraparías tu vida en un limbo, que irías dejar tus sueños a un lado para seguirme sin importarte con los tuyos, esta conversa sucedió en el sábado cuando Alice te obligó a acompañarla al centro comercial, ¿te acuerdas?

Asentí, jamás olvidaría este fin de semana, pues después de él mi vida se puso de patas arriba, mis sueños salieron volando por la ventana.

— Expliqué a tu padre que no teníamos por qué casarnos pronto, yo podría esperar a que ambos estuviéramos concluido nuestras carreras, nosotros podríamos esperar, pero él me dijo que una relación a distancia no perduraría, que no quería verte sufrir, que en este caso era mejor que pusiéramos un fin a nuestra relación, tu madre estuvo de acuerdo.

De pronto las palabras de mi madre antes de morir se colaron en mi mente.

"— _Perdónanos hija, perdónanos, solo queríamos lo mejor para ti._

— _Shh, no hables madre, no te esfuerces, te vas a quedar bien — dije conteniendo el llanto._

— _Sé feliz hija, sé feliz, bús… búscalo…— suspiró y cerró los ojos. _

_Los _aparatos_ a que estaba conectada empezaron a sonar, el monitor cardiaco osciló y luego una línea reta surgió dibujada en éste. Sabía muy bien lo que esto significaba. _

— _Mamá, mamá… no, no…"_

Nuevamente el llanto tomó cuenta de mí, no lo podía ser, ¡no! Mis padres fueron los responsables por el mayor dolor que sentí en la vida, a parte de sus propias muertes.

Edward me apretó contra su pecho, dejándome llorar.

— Ellos creían que hacían lo mejor para ti — susurró.

— ¿Por qué los oíste? — Pregunté hundiendo mi rostro en su pecho para sentir su olor.

— Porque no quería que te pelearas con ellos, te conocía lo suficiente para saber que si continuábamos con nuestros planes y ellos no estuvieran de acuerdo tú los enfrentaría, y yo no quería esto, ellos eran tu familia, no lo podía sembrar la discordia entre ustedes.

— Mi madre de alguna manera me lo confesó antes de morir, pero solamente te oyendo ahora es que logré entender lo que ella intentaba decirme.

— No sabes lo cuanto sentí cuando descubrí que ambos habían muerto tan trágicamente, deseé volver en el tiempo para estar a tu lado, si lo supieras jamás me había alejado de ti. — Sentí un beso en mi coronilla.

Edward me tomó por los brazos y me alejó de su pecho. Lo miré pasando las manos por mi rostro para secar las lágrimas.

— Perdóname — susurró.

— No me siento en mis cabales en este momento, Edward. Necesito asimilar toda esta información, no me pidas que te perdone ahora, por favor — le pedí, levantándome de su regazo y caminando hasta el balcón de mi piso para mirar el cielo gris de Seattle.

— Te comprendo, pero quiero que sepas que no me voy de tu lado, aunque no me perdones, seré paciente Bella. Esperé cuatro años para volver a ti, puedo esperar más, ahora que te tengo cerca de mí.

Él me abrazo por la espalda, me recosté en él sintiéndome nuevamente en casa. Después de la tempestad finalmente lograba anclar en mi puerto seguro.

Empezaba a sentir frio de nuevo, la fiebre estaba volviendo y para corroborar mi pensamiento un escalofrío recurrió mi cuerpo.

— ¿Tienes frío?

— Sí — contesté — creo que la fiebre está volviendo.

— Hora de volver a la cama — dijo tomándome en los brazos.

— Puedo caminar — objeté.

— Lo sé.

Edward me dejo en mi cama y me cubrió con una frazada.

— Estate quieta, voy por tu medicina y por un vaso de agua.

Luego de tomar mi remedio el sueño me venció, desperté dos horas después totalmente sudada, cuando hacía el ademán de levantarme de la cama la puerta de mi habitación se abrió.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? — Preguntó Edward abriendo totalmente la puerta caminando hasta la lateral de mi cama, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces él me había hecho esa pregunta.

— Sí, gracias. Sólo necesito tomar una ducha.

— Mientras te ducha voy a preparar algo de comida, ¿te apetece algo en especial?

— Lo que tu hagas estará bueno, gracias.

— Ummm te espero en la cocina.

— O. K.

Tomé mi segunda ducha, pero ésa fue rápida, me vestí con un vestido azul de algodón con mangas, arreglé mi pelo en una coleta, puse un poco de mi perfume con olor de vainilla. Antes de ir hasta donde Edward llamé Alice, sabía que hoy estaría en su día libre, así que, pedí que viniera a pasar el resto del día y la noche conmigo, necesitaba un poco de distancia de Edward para poder ordenar mis sentimientos, sabiendo que él se negaría a déjame sola en casa decidí no le dejar ninguna excusa para quedarse a mi lado, solamente cuando mi amiga cogió el teléfono me acordé de que tuvo que cubrir la guardia de la otra enfermera, su voz delata que hacía muy poco tiempo que se había acostado, le pedí disculpa, iba a olvidarme de mi idea, pero ella me hizo hablar, le conté por encima algunas cosas y ella me dijo que llegaría pronto.

Cuando llegué a mi cocina encontré Edward sentado junto a la encimera con los codos apoyados en ésta y con la frente recargada contra sus manos que estaban unidas delante de su rostro. En la mesa estaba los cubiertos, dos platos y una cacerola de donde salía mucho humo.

Él no se percató de mi presencia, tuve que llamarlo para que me mirara.

— Tardaste — observó mientras yo cogía la silla que estaba delante de él y me sentaba en ella.

— No tanto, tú que te distraerte.

— Tal vez.

— Qué tenemos para comer, me muero de hambre.

— Sopa de patatas.

Lo mire levantando una ceja. No es que dudaba de sus habilidades a la hora de preparar un bocadillo, ¿pero una sopa?, cocinar nunca fue lo suyo. Cuando me preguntó lo que deseaba comer pensaba que se refería a que tipo de sándwich yo quería.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó en tono ofendido. — Aprendí a cocinar mientras estaba en la universidad, o lo aprendía o estaría el doble de mi tamaño de tanto comer comida chatarra.

Jajá, como se eso fuera posible, el siempre cuidó muy bien de su salud, no era del tipo que frecuentaba el gimnasio, pero siempre estaba practicando algún deporte o solamente hacía corridas por el parque. Y creme, esto era más que suficiente para mantener sus más bien que definidos músculos.

— A probar entonces.

Él me sirvió primero, la apariencia no estaba mal y el olor estaba bueno, cogí mi cuchara, soplé un poco y me atreví a experimentar, para mi gran sorpresa sabía bien, para ser sincera sabía muy bien.

— No está mal — le dije, él me miraba atentamente esperando mi opinión.

Él empezó a reír.

— ¿Qué?

— No eres capaz de dar el brazo a torcer.

Siguió riendo sin control.

— Engreído.

— No soy engreído, solamente sé que cocino bien.

— ¿¡Te lo refriegas a mi cara y todavía niegas que eres engreído!?

— Tú eres imposible. Come.

Comemos en silencio por unos diez minutos hasta que el timbre de la puerta sonó. Edward me miró de forma interrogativa.

— Es Alice, la llamé para que viniera — aclaré mientras me levantaba para ir abrir la puerta.

— ¿Por qué? — Él venía luego a tras de mí.

Alice empezó a tocar el timbre con insistencia.

— Ya voy — grité.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó Edward nuevamente.

— Necesito estar sola para organizar mis pensamientos.

— ¿Sola o lejos de mí?

— Los dos, pero sé que no te irías si tuvieras que déjame sola, por eso llamé a Alice — expliqué rápidamente y me fui a abrir la puerta.

— ¡Bella…! — Chilló mi amiga arrojando los brazos en mi cuello para abrazarme. Por la energía que presentaba no aparentaba haber pasado por una noche de guardia.

— Alice... — suspiré.

— Hola, Edward— cumplimentó ella liberándome de su abrazo.

— Buenas, Alice— contestó él.

— ¿Cómo estás? — Preguntó ella a mí, mientras caminaba hasta mi sofá para sentarse.

— Bien — contesté escuetamente.

Ella levantó una ceja y miró a Edward esperando que él la contestara.

— Está un poco mejor, pero ha tenido fiebre hoy, tiene que descansar está débil todavía.

— Vamos, señorita, a la cama — me ordenó mi amiga tirándome del brazo para que me levantara del sofá.

— Estoy bien, en serio — intenté argumentar, pero ella siguió tirando de mí.

— El lunes vengo por ti, Bella — avisó Edward siguiéndonos hasta mi habitación.

— No es necesario, Alice puede buscarme.

Ella me empurró hacia mi cama, acomodando las almohadas en mi espalda.

— No, no puedo, tengo mi turno en el domingo, así que, el lunes estoy saliendo de allá — le di una mirada mata mejor amiga, ella y yo tenemos los mismo horarios. — Una enfermera pidió que cambiara con ella el turno, pues tenía que asistir a una boda en el domingo — aclaró ella, sabía muy bien lo que yo estaba pensando.

— Entonces, lunes a las seis y media estaré aquí. Cuídate — pidió Edward dejando un beso en mi frente.

Cerré mis ojos esperando que así el momento durase más tiempo. Ya empezaba a sentir un aprieto en el pecho sabiendo que él no estaría más conmigo, sin embargo, sabía que esto era necesario, con él junto a mí no lograría pensar en todo lo sucedido.

x-x-x-x-x

El fin de semana pasó rápido y cuando menos esperé el lunes había llegado, físicamente ya me encontraba bien, pero psicológicamente me sentía perdida, fueron demasiadas informaciones y además de intentar comprenderlas también tenía que manejar mis sentimientos, ahora cuando pensaba en Edward sentía un calor que me llenaba desde dentro y un sentimiento de añoranza se instalaba en mí por todo el tiempo que estuvimos separados; podía comprender que él no quiso hacerme daño, no obstante no logro olvidarme que sí, lo hizo, y demasiado. Si hubiera pensado un poco más en mí y no en lo que mis padres juzgaban que era bueno para mí, si hubiera pensado en todo lo que le di, hubiera sabido que me sería imposible vivir "bien" sin él.

Ya con respecto a mis padres, no quería ni siquiera pensarlo, no era capaz de comprender porque me hicieron algo así, ellos sabían muy bien lo cuanto yo amaba a Edward, que nuestra ruptura me destruiría, tal como lo hizo. No puedo creer que ellos me vieron hundida en la agonía, y no hicieron nada para acabar que mi sufrimiento, ¿no se supone que el mayor deseo de todos los padres es que sus hijos sean felices? ¡Por Dios! Necesité de ayuda médica por dos años para salir a flote, tuve que tomar medicinas para la depresión, no comía, no reía, ¿qué especie de padres te ve así y no hacen nada? Si ellos eran los únicos que podrían devolverme la felicidad además de Edward, pero éste estaba lejos, no veía como a cada día iba distanciándome de todos, que no dormía bien, que ya no vivía.

¡Ah! Es demasiado exasperante pensar en todo esto rollo.

El sonido del timbre me despertó de mis cavilaciones, miré el reloj colgado en la pared de mi cocina, eran la seis y media, ¡puntual como siempre!

— Buenos día, Bella — saludó él así que abrí la puerta. Estaba vistiendo un pantalón vaquero de color azul oscuro, una camisa de mangas largas blanca con rayas azul del mismo tono del pantalón, el pelo todavía estaba mojado por el baño dejándole con un aspecto más oscuro, casi castaño, si es que eso era posible. Los ojos brillaban mientras recorrían mi cuerpo así como yo lo hice con él. Agaché mi cabeza avergonzada por mi comportamiento, indiqué que entrará mientras yo lavaba los dientes y recogía mi bolso.

— Lista — anuncié.

Nos dirigimos hacia los ascensores en silencio, cuando estábamos por llegar a su coche Edward apresuró sus pasos para pasar delante de mí y así abrirme la puerta de pasajero.

— Gracias — susurré.

— El placer es mío — contestó.

El camino hasta el hospital fue tranquilo aunque Edward intentó entablar una conversación preguntando como yo me sentía, le di una respuesta lacónica y él al percatarse que yo no le seguía el juego dejó que el silencio nos envolviera. Veinte minutos después aparcábamos delante del hospital.

— Gracias — dije mientras desprendía el cinturón.

Él agarró mi mano, impidiendo así mi intento de salir rápidamente de su coche.

— Bella…

Levanté mi cabeza para encontrarme con sus ojos verde mar mirándome. Nos miramos fijamente no sé por cuanto tiempo.

— Te a… — puse mi dedo indicador sobre sus labios, impidiendo que terminara lo que iba a decir.

— Paciencia, Edward, por favor — le rogué.

— Está bien — resopló.

Sin soltar su agarre en mí mano se aproximó de mí lentamente y plantó un beso en mi frente, después junto nuestras frentes y nos quedamos así algún tiempo, cerré los ojos, él soltó mi mano para llevar la suya hasta mi mejilla y acariciarla con toque extremamente cuidadoso.

— Como eché de menos eso — suspiró.

— Yo también — confesé absorta en los sentimientos que me abrumaban en aquel momento.

— Dame una oportunidad, Bella — abrí mis ojos de golpe separándome él. — Shh, déjame hablar — dijo cuando hice el ademán de objetar. — Vamos despacio, igual empezamos cuando éramos más jóvenes, no te voy a molestar intentando poner prisa en los acontecimientos, pero por favor, no me alejes. Podemos ser solamente amigos, ir al cine, cenar, charlar, estas cosas que toda la gente hace.

Él se quedó en silencio esperando mi respuesta. De una cosa tenía la certeza, después de tenerlo tan cerca estos días no sería capaz de separarme de él, a su lado me sentía segura otra vez, tal vez no estuviera lista para retomar nuestra relación del mismo punto donde la dejamos años atrás, pero tampoco estaba preparada para distanciarme de él nuevamente, jamás lo estaría.

— O. k. — Respondí.

Una hermosa sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

— Gracias, ahora vamos a trabajar — dijo mirando el reloj en su puño izquierdo —, sólo tenemos cinco minutos antes de empezar nuestro turno.

Asentí. Adentré en el hospital pensando en los cambios que tuvo mi vida en esos últimos meses y sabiendo que después de aceptar la propuesta de Edward más cosas iban a cambiar, miré mi lado izquierdo, Edward caminaba a mi lado pero a una distancia prudente, él sintió mi mirada y me miró de vuelta, me perdí en su mirada y tuve la certeza que había hecho la mejor elección.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>Adelanto del próximo capítulo:<strong>

"Nos quedamos en un silencio incómodo, él no quería irse y yo tampoco quería que se fuera, pero era mejor así. Me acerqué lentamente a él y lo abracé.

— Buenas noches — susurré contra su pecho.

Él me atrajo junto a sí y enterró su rostro en mi cuello, un es escalofrío recorrió por todo mi cuerpo al sentirlo tan cerca. Él fue se apartando lentamente hasta que nuestros rostros estaban pegados lado a lado, hizo un rápido movimiento que no me lo esperaba y me plantó un beso en las comisuras de mis labios, y en este momento me olvidé de todo, giré mi rostro y busqué sus labios."

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal lectoras? ¿Ustedes también concederían a Edward una nueva oportunidad? Los padres de Bella se inmiscuyeron en su relación con Edward, será que fue pensando en Bella o habrá más cosas escondidas... Ummm… James apareció…<strong>

**Pronto escribiré un capítulo para aclarar la relación de Edward y Bella en el pasado, creo que ustedes están curiosas por saber cómo se pasó todo. **

**Bueno, como tardé un poco en actualizar, les explico que en verdad este capí iba a ser dos, así que los junté para compensarles por la espera ;)**

**Me encanta leer sus comentarios, así que hagan a esta escritora feliz ;) Aprovecho y agradezco a: Evelyn, a la chica guest, a conejoazul, a adyperales y a Zafirocullen22, por dejarme comentarios en el capí pasado, gracias nenas, espero que les siga gustando. También agradezco por los alertas y favoritos que recibí :D**

**Noticias, adelantos, etc., en mi grupo en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil.**

**Saludos llenos de cariño, ¡gracias por leerme!**

**Jane**


End file.
